1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to electrowetting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrowetting display panel capable of reducing electrolyte loss and a method of manufacturing the electrowetting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrowetting display panel is showing much potential as a next generation display device because of its various desirable properties, such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, slim size, etc.
An electrowetting display panel displays images by using an electrowetting phenomenon that causes a fluid to move in response to a voltage being applied to the fluid. The voltage changes the surface tension of the fluid, which in turn makes the fluid move or changes its “shape.” The fluid is controlled using a relatively low voltage, and thus power consumption is low.
An electrowetting layer for the electrowetting display panel is manufactured by loading an array substrate and a cover substrate into an electrolyte bath and coupling the array substrate and the cover substrate. During this process, a large electrolyte bath is required and a large amount of electrolyte solution is wasted.